1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to authenticating a service using an integrated circuit (IC) card and, more particularly, to increasing security in the process of authenticating a service using an IC card.
2. Background of the Invention
Because an IC card can record a large quantity of information and has an advanced security, it has become in recent years a substitute information recording medium for a magnetic card. The IC card is expected to be increasingly applied to the financial field, as a credit card and as electronic money, while making better use of advanced security of the IC card.
An IC card is a memory card or microprocessor card generally composed of a CPU, memory, and communication processing section. A memory card represented by a card conforming to ISO 7816 or a card conforming to JICSAP is an IC card in which data can be only written and which is used as a file. A microprocessor card represented by a Java (registered trademark) card specification or MULTOS specification is an IC card which mounts a program and can execute it.
To execute business processing while considering security in a system using an IC card, a method has been used which executes business processing after executing mutual authentication between an IC card and a host computer and establishing a safe communication path (secure channel) between the IC card and the host computer. Specifically, such a method realizes mutual authentication by sharing the secret information for executing mutual authentication between the IC card and a server computer and confirming the shared secret information.
JP-A No. 293867/1998 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique for using a memory card allowing radio communication, reading data from the memory card through an automatic ticket gate when getting on/off a train, processing the data, and returning the data to the memory card.
Moreover, there is a technique referred to as an HSM (hardware security module). The HSM is a device for detecting a change of temperatures or atmospheric pressures and physically protecting the secrecy of a cipher module by a mechanism in which the data in the device disappears when the mechanism is disassembled or impacted. Furthermore, to attack the HSM, the HSM generates and keeps a secret key of the CA (Certificate Authority) and keeps a signature operation and the secret key of a user. When performing these operations in a computer, there are risks such as damage to the computer, and theft or illegal copying of a key due to unfair invasion. Thus, the reliability of a certificate or the like is lost. FIPS PUB (Federal Information Processing Standard Publication) in the United States sets the standard for tamper-resistant criterion.
As a technique using an HSM, JP-A No. 203207/2003 (Patent Document 2) discloses that a personal computer in a member's store executes data exchange with a credit card company through a communication section and an external communication line while securing security by using an HSM 20.
As a technique for using a kiosk terminal which can be accessed to read or write data from or in a storage medium such as an IC card of a user, JP-A No. 324213/2002 (Patent Document 3) discloses a technique for the kiosk terminal to install an application program into the IC card.
As a technique for compensating the numerical ability and communication speed of an IC card, JP-A No. 143695/1998 (Patent Document 4) discloses a technique for an in-vehicle unit to substitute for an IC card for a traffic-charge receiving system of a turnpike.
Examples in Patent Document 1 are described below by referring to FIG. 1. A substitute computer (OBU) 101 is set between an IC card (ICC) 100 and a server computer (RSE) 102. The substitute computer 101 and IC card 100 hold authenticating cipher keys Ki 110 and 111, respectively. The IC card 100 holds substitute information 113 as the information necessary for execution of a business-service server program 118 of a server 102. In the traffic-charge receiving system of the prior application, the business processing executed by a server computer is an authentication process.
First, the substitute computer 101 authenticates the IC card by using the common authenticating information items Ki 110 and 111 (step 112). When authentication is successful, the IC card 100 transfers the substitute information 113 with the server computer held by the IC card to the substitute computer 101 (step 114). The substitute computer 101 starts a business-service client program (APCL) 115 on the computer 101, exchanges information with a business-service server program 118 on the server computer 102, and executes a business processing conforming to a client-server format (step 117). In this method, when the substitute computer 101 has a performance higher than the IC card 100, it is possible to improve the whole processing performance.
In Patent Document 1, keeping the concealment of the data stored in a memory card at an automatic ticket gate is not disclosed. Also in Patent Document 4, preventing individual information from leaking when an unspecified number of persons use the information due is not disclosed.